dawnmistfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Dipfoot
"Never! Shallowpool died in the battle last night, and she didn't die for nothing!" —Dipfoot to Duckwing when he suggests they leave the forest in "Beyond the River", chapter 28 Dipfoot is a gray tom with silver paws, blue eyes. Appearances and Mentions Beyond the River Allegiances Dipfoot is listed under Allegiances as a warrior of RiverClan. Dipfoot is listed under Allegiance Update 1 and Allegiance Update 2 as a warrior of RiverClan with an apprentice, Finpaw. Dipfoot is listed under Allegiance Update 3 and Allegiance Update 4 as a warrior of RiverClan. Dipfoot is listed under Allegiance Update 5, Allegiance Update 6, and Allegiance Update 7 as a warrior of RiverClan with an apprentice, Risingpaw. Dipfoot is listed under Allegiance Update 8 and Final Allegiances as a warrior of RiverClan. - Chapter 2 When Otterpelt runs into the clearing wailing about her vision, Dipfoot anxiously asks if RiverClan will be destroyed or driven out. - Chapter 3 The clan is uneasy about Otterpelt's vision. Dipfoot and Shallowpool are sitting together, speaking quietly. Dipfoot is uneasy as he remarks what Otterpelt said about the river running with blood. Shallowpool responds that it must mean death, or perhaps a battle. When Iceslide is about to sneak away, he sees that Dipfoot and Shallowpool have their backs to him. When Maplesky reassures the clan that RiverClan will be alright, Dipfoot sighs and thanks StarClan. - Chapter 10 When Sunripple wakes up Iceslide during the night, Dipfoot and Shallowpool are curled up against each other, sound asleep. - Chapter 11 When Iceslide is looking around at the couples in the camp, he notes that those who managed to find love in RiverClan are lucky. He sees Dipfoot and Shallowpool sitting together, purring. Beyond them, Shorestep watches them coldly for a moment, then snorts and lashes her tail as she stands and walks away. Iceslide remembers that Dipfoot and Shorestep had been mates when he was an apprentice, and are the parents of Coralshine and Perchstripe. He isn't sure what happened between them, but they're no longer mates, and Dipfoot had moved on to Shallowpool. When Frostedcloud rushes into the nursery to see his kits, Dipfoot purrs from where he sits with Shallowpool, commenting that he's never seen the deputy so carefree. Whitedapple purrs that her brother could use a break from his responsibilities, and every father gets excited about his kits. - Chapter 13 Iceslide sees Dipfoot and Divetail return with their hunting patrol. They are in the lead, each carrying a small fish. Frostedcloud pads forward to greet them. Dipfoot drops his fish on the fresh kill pile before looking up at the deputy, telling him that they caught as much as they could. He shakes snow from his whiskers and adds that Divetail thought it would be best to stay by the river. Frostedcloud nods approvingly and says it was good thinking, as they won't be able to fish anymore once the river freezes over. He glances up at the snow in annoyance, adding that it looks like leaf-bare is arriving early. Dipfoot agrees and is about to say more when Divetail tosses a pawful of snow at his head. Dipfoot shakes snow from his face and glares at his brother with a "Hey!". Divetail chuckles, his eyes gleaming with amusement as he says "Come on, let's have some fun!" Dipfoot growls playfully that he'll pay for that and charges after him, and the brothers dart across the camp. Shadepath watches from outside the elder's den, shaking her head in amusement and saying those two have been playing around like fools since they were kits. Blizzardfur purrs in amusement at them before turning to Iceslide again. When Shimmerstar calls a clan meeting, Dipfoot and Divetail abandon their play fight and settle at the back of the crowd. Dipfoot purrs that he would have gotten Divetail eventually, just as Cherryberry joins them. Divetail nudges Dipfoot and says nah, he's too slow. Cherryberry gently cuffs Divetail over the ear and calls him a mouse brain. - Chapter 16 When Iceslide returns to camp, he sees Frozenripple speaking to Dipfoot. - Chapter 14 Several cats are gathered outside the nursery. Iceslide notes that Shallowpool had begun kitting not long ago, and Maplesky and Otterpelt are in the nursery with her now. Dipfoot is sitting outside the nursery, his tail flicking back and forth nervously. Maplesky steps out of the nursery and Dipfoot looks up sharply. He congratulates Dipfoot, telling him that he'd better go meet his kits. As he and Otterpelt leave, Dipfoot slips into the den. Soon, Dipfoot reemerges from the den, his eyes full of happiness as he purrs that Shallowpool has had two toms and a she-cat, and they've called them Thunderkit, Eelkit, and Ruskakit. Lakesong purrs congratulations, and several others join in. Dipfoot is about to say more, his tail high, when Shorestep's yowl interrupts. - Chapter 19 When Iceslide follows Sunripple out of the den, he nearly steps on Dipfoot's tail, but pulls his paw back just in time. - Chapter 20 After Grayshadow's patrol is attacked and Lakesong explains that the rogues left after killing Grayshadow and Newttail, Dipfoot is confused as he asks why they would leave and not finish them off when they had the chance. Heronleg jumps in and agrees, as they're clearly killers. Frostedcloud says that he thinks it's clear that the rogues meant to give them a warning and show them what they're capable of. When Cherryberry returns with Divetail's body, Dipfoot cries out Divetail's name and presses his muzzle into his brother's bloody fur. - Chapter 21 Maplesky suggests they speak to the other leaders at the next gathering about the rogue threat, thinking that perhaps they can unite against them. Until then, they'll be careful. The cats look at each other uncertainly, and Ravenfeather mutters "I suppose", and Dipfoot quietly points out "What more can we do?" - Chapter 21 Later that day, Frostedcloud puts Iceslide on a hunting patrol. He notes that Shimmerstar hadn't been kidding about doubling the patrols inside, as Salmonstripe is leading the patrol, and they're joined by Sunripple, Shorestep, Frozenripple, Dipfoot, Risingpaw, Creekleap, and Heronleg. Hunting is difficult with so many cats trampling about in the snow, so they spread out into smaller groups while staying relatively close to each other. - Chapter 22 When the RiverClan cats are awoken by Driftpaw wailing for help, Iceslide has almost reached the entrance of the warriors den when Dipfoot pushes past him, nearly knocking him over. He calls "Sorry!" over his shoulder, and Iceslide gives his pelt a shake before following him into the clearing. - Chapter 23 When Iceslide reaches the RiverClan camp, he finds it under attack by the rogues. Dipfoot is guarding the nursery where Shallowpool and their kits are, hissing at Oil Tail and Glass Face to stay back, his fur fluffed up so that he looks twice his size. The two rogues face him, hissing and snarling. Shorestep leaps to his side and bares her teeth, spitting that she can take them and telling Dipfoot to get Shallowpool and the kits somewhere safe. Dipfoot looks at his ex-mate in surprise. It's noted that they've been hostile toward each other since they stopped being mates. But now, Shorestep is willing to fight to protect his new family. He starts to point out that there are two of them. Shorestep cuts him off and shoots him an angry glare, accusing him of thinking she's too weak. She repeats herself for him to get Shallowpool and his kits out of here, calling him a mouse brain. Dipfoot stares at her for a moment, then turns and runs into the nursery. Oil Tail starts after him, but Shorestep canons into him. As Shorestep fights the rogues, Dipfoot runs out of the nursery with Shallowpool and their kits, leading them through the reeds behind the nursery, as right now they're safer outside the camp than inside. When Dipfoot, Shallowpool, and the kits return to the camp, Shorestep lays dead outside the nursery. As Shallowpool quickly guides the kits into the den so that they don't see, Dipfoot stares at the body numbly for a long moment before following them. After Iceslide reveals that he brought the rogues to the forest, Dipfoot yowls that he's a heartless fool. - Chapter 25 After Blizzardfur slashes Iceslide's face, Winterlight and Dipfoot grasp Blizzardfur as he yowls furiously at Iceslide and tries to pull free. Eventually he gives up and lets Winterlight and Dipfoot guide him away as he cries. - Chapter 26 It's noted that there is some good news in the days since the battle: Dipfoot and Shallowpool's kits have started their training. - Chapter 27 Frostedcloud looks toward the warriors den and raises his voice, asking if any cat would like to join a hunting patrol. They need as many cats as possible, and he'll lead it himself. After a moment, Dipfoot and Petalfin step out of the den hesitantly, and Ravenfeather follows more confidently. But most cats hang back in fear. Iceslide immediately stands up and says he'll go. It's noted that thankfully the patrol hadn't been attacked. They'd tried to stay close to the camp, and it proved to be a good decision. Finding prey was a bit more difficult, but they returned with several mice and voles. It isn't enough for the whole clan, and many cats will go to sleep hungry. At the gathering, Dipfoot whispers to Mudslip and asks where the rogues are, as the gathering is almost over. During the battle, Dipfoot and Shallowpool are fighting two rogues, yowling and clawing at them. One of them lunges forward and thrusts Shallowpool into the snow, slashing at her throat. Dipfoot yowls and leaps at the rogue, digging his claws into his shoulders. - Chapter 28 In the clearing, cats are murmuring to one another anxiously. When Duckwing exclaims that they have to leave the forest, Dipfoot spins to face him and spits "never!", his eyes lit with anger as he says that Shallowpool died in the battle last night, and she didn't die for nothing. Vixenwhisper hisses at him, asking if he wants more cats to die. When Otterpelt reveals to the clan that she foresaw what Iceslide would do, Dipfoot hisses that he's always been trouble. After the meeting, most cats disperse, but Dipfoot is one of the ones who stay and watch Iceslide coldly. Dipfoot growls to him that he's the most selfish, irresponsible cat he's ever known, and he shouldn't be a warrior. Iceslide stares at him as he pads away, lashing his tail. He lets out a sigh and silently notes that he's completely right. The next morning when Bone Shred's cats appear in the camp, Mudslip lets out a cry and starts toward Vixenwhisper's body, but Dipfoot grabs his scruff and holds him back. After Shimmerstar accepts Bone Shred's challenge, Dipfoot insists that they need her to lead them more than ever. When Iceslide offers to fight in her place, even Dipfoot, who scorned him the day before, can't look at him. - Chapter 29 Before the clan goes to the river, Dipfoot murmurs that Iceslide has to win this, as they're all depending on him. Ravenfeather comments that Iceslide isn't exactly the cat he'd like to depend on in this situation. - Starfaith's Fate Allegiances Dipfoot is listed under Allegiances as a warrior of RiverClan. - Mistybreeze's Choice Allegiances Dipfoot is listed under Allegiances as a warrior of RiverClan. Quotes "Will RiverClan be destroyed? Driven out?" -Dipfoot about Otterpelt's vision in "Beyond the River", chapter 2 - "We caught as much as we could. Divetail thought it would be best to stay by the river." -Dipfoot to Frostedcloud when he returns from a hunting patrol in "Beyond the River", chapter 13 - "Two toms and a she-cat! We've named them Thunderkit, Eelkit, and Ruskakit." -Dipfoot announcing his kits to the clan in "Beyond the River", chapter 18 - "Never! Shallowpool died in the battle last night, and she didn't die for nothing!" -Dipfoot to Duckwing when he suggests they leave the forest in "Beyond the River", chapter 28 - "You're the most selfish, irresponsible cat I've ever known. You shouldn't be a warrior." -Dipfoot to Iceslide in "Beyond the River", chapter 28 - "We need you to lead us! More than ever!" -Dipfoot to Shimmerstar when she agrees to fight Bone Shred in "Beyond the River" chapter 28 Gallery Dipfoot.JPG|Dipfoot's design Category:Characters Category:Riverclan cats Category:Beyond the River characters Category:RiverClan cats Category:Toms Category:Starfaith's Fate Characters Category:Mistybreeze's Choice characters